culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Visitors (ABBA album)
| Last album = Super Trouper (1980) | This album = The Visitors (1981) | Next album = The Singles: The First Ten Years (1982) | Misc = | }} |title=''The Visitors''|publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=8 January 2012}} | rev2=''Blender'' |rev2Score= |rev3 = Pitchfork Media |rev3score = (8.6/10)Pitchfork Media review }} The Visitors is the eighth studio album by Swedish pop group ABBA, released on 30 November 1981. With The Visitors, ABBA took several steps away from the "lighter" pop music they had recorded previously and the album is often regarded as a more complex and mature effort.class=album|id=r43|pure_url=yes}} allmusic ((( The Visitors > Overview ))) The opening track, "The Visitors", with its ominous synthesizer sounds and the distinctive lead vocal by Frida, announced a change in musical style. With Benny and Frida going their separate ways, the pain of splitting up was explored yet again in "When All Is Said and Done". The major hit single on the album, "One of Us" also depicted the end of a love story. Elsewhere there were current Cold War themes—highly topical at the time—and further songs of isolation and regret. The Visitors was one of the first records ever to be recorded and mixed digitally, and was the first in history to be released on the new CD format in 1982 on Atlantic. The Visitors has been reissued in digitally remastered form three times—first in 1997, then in 2001 and again in 2005 as part of The Complete Studio Recordings box set. The Visitors Deluxe Edition was released on 23 April 2012. As with previous releases in the Deluxe Edition series, this version of ABBA’s final album offers a DVD of archive material along with CD bonus tracks – including the demo medley "From a Twinkling Star to a Passing Angel", the first previously-unreleased ABBA recordings since 1994.ABBA – The Official Site Recording and release Following the upcoming divorce of Benny Andersson and Anni-Frid Lyngstad, recording began on what was to become ABBA's final studio album on 16 March 1981.Magnus Palm, C: "ABBA The Complete Recording sessions", page 106. Century 22 Ltd, 1994 Only one month had passed since the announcement of their separation when the group entered the studio. The members of ABBA and their personnel have memories of the recording sessions for this album being rather difficult. To begin with, their sound engineer Michael Tretow had to become accustomed to using the new 32-track digital recorder that had been purchased for Polar Music Studios. He said, "Digital recording...cut out all the hiss, but it also meant that sounds were sharply cut off below a certain level. The sound simply became too clean, so I had to find ways of compensating for that." The first three tracks for the album had already been recorded using analogue tape and therefore Tretow had to transfer all subsequent tracks from digital to analogue and back again to avoid a difference in quality.Magnus Palm, C: "ABBA The Complete Recording sessions", page 109. Century 22 Ltd, 1994 Ulvaeus also mentioned in retrospect that the recording sessions were troubled. "It could be frosty sometimes," he acknowledged in an interview. Lyngstad also commented that they were beginning to tire of working together.Magnus Palm, C: "Bright Lights, Dark shadows", page 444. Omnibus Press, 2001 On its release, The Visitors reached the top of the charts in a number of territories but was not as successful as their previous albums.Magnus Palm, C: "Bright Lights, Dark shadows", page 446. Omnibus Press, 2001 Album cover Rune Söderqvist designed the cover and photographed the group in a room containing Julius Kronberg's painting of Eros. The room is the Atelje Studio in Skansen Park, Stockholm. The group are positioned apart and appear to be waiting solemnly in the shadows.Magnus Palm, C: "Bright Lights, Dark shadows", page 445. Omnibus Press, 20011981 ABBA-THE VISITORS Track listinghttp://www.abbasite.com/discography/album/the-visitors/ All songs written and composed by Benny Andersson & Björn Ulvaeus. CD version CD re-issues, bonus tracks The Visitors album was remastered in 1997 and released with four bonus tracks: "Should I Laugh or Cry" "The Day Before You Came" "Under Attack" "You Owe Me One" * B-side to "Under Attack" single In 2001, a new remastered edition was released with four different bonus tracks: "Should I Laugh or Cry" "The Day Before You Came" "Cassandra" * B-side to "The Day Before You Came" single "Under Attack" In 2005, a third remastered version was released as part of The Complete Studio Recordings box set, with bonus tracks "Should I Laugh or Cry" * Version with a brief count-in "No hay a quien culpar" * Spanish version of "When All Is Said and Done" "Se me está escapando" * Spanish version of "Slipping Through My Fingers" "The Day Before You Came" "Cassandra" "Under Attack" "You Owe Me One" The Visitors was reissued once again in 2008 as part of the The Albums box set but without any bonus tracks. The Visitors was released as a Deluxe Edition on 23 April 2012. As with previous releases in the Deluxe Edition series, this version of ABBA's final album offered a DVD of archive material along with a CD featuring the original album (although a different mix of "Head Over Heels" was used) and bonus tracks; one of the bonus tracks included was the demo medley "From a Twinkling Star to a Passing Angel", the first previously unreleased ABBA recordings since 1994. DVD: "Two for the Price of One" (Dick Cavett Meets ABBA) "Slipping Through My Fingers" (Dick Cavett Meets ABBA) "When All Is Said and Done" (original promotional video) ABBA in London, November 1982 (The Late Late Breakfast Show, BBC) ABBA in Stockholm, November 1982 (Nöjesmaskinen, SVT) The Visitors (TV commercial #1 - UK) The Visitors (TV commercial #2 - Australia) The Singles: The First Ten Years (TV commercial #1 - UK) The Singles: The First Ten Years (TV commercial #2 - Australia) International Sleeve Gallery Tracks 1–10 & 16 digitally recorded and mixed 16 March – 14 November 1981 at Polar Music Studios, Stockholm, Sweden. Tracks 11–15 digitally recorded and mixed 3 May – 26 August 1982 at Polar Music Studios, Stockholm, Sweden; scheduled for ninth studio album, which was ultimately not completed. Reviews of 2012 deluxe edition Pitchfork Media gave it an 8.6 grade, saying "even as the band's commercial star faded and its professional relationships quietly unravelled, they were perfectionists. ABBA's music on The Visitors is more pristine and ambitious than it had ever been, its themes darker, its personal politics more tangled."ABBA The Visitors [Deluxe Edition] The Arts Desk: "The Visitors is not their best, but it is their most interesting album, pointing to where Björn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson would go next."Reissue CDs Weekly: Carole King, Abba, Sheena Easton Singles # "One of Us"/"Should I Laugh or Cry" (December 1981) # "When All is Said and Done"/"Soldiers" (December 1981) # "Head over Heels"/"The Visitors" (February 1982) # "The Visitors" (single edit)/"Head Over Heels" (March 1982) Personnel ABBA *Benny Andersson – synthesizer, keyboards, vocals, backing vocals and Drum machine on ("Givin' A Little Bit More" and "The Day Before You Came") *Agnetha Fältskog – vocals, backing vocals *Anni-Frid Lyngstad – vocals, backing vocals *Björn Ulvaeus – acoustic guitar, guitar, vocals, mandolin, backing vocals Additional personnel *Ola Brunkert – drums *Rutger Gunnarsson – bass, mandolin *Janne Kling – flute and clarinet *Per Lindvall – drums (on "Soldiers" and "The Visitors") *Åke Sundqvist – percussion *Lasse Wellander – acoustic guitar, electric guitar, mandolin Production *Producers: Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus *Arrangers: Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus *Engineer: Michael B. Tretow *Design: Rune Söderqvist *Remastered for the 1997 Remasters by Jon Astley and Tim Young with Michael B. Tretow *Remastered for the 2001 Remasters by Jon Astley with Michael B. Tretow *Remastered for the 2005 Complete Studio Recordings Box Set by Henrik Jonsson Charts Peak positions Peak positions (2012 reissue) Year-end charts Sales and certifications !scope="row"|Spain (PROMUSICAE) |Gold |50,000 |- |- References External links *[http://www.radio3net.ro/dbartists/supersearch/VGhlIFZpc2l0b3JzIChQb2x5ZG9yKQ /The%20Visitors%20%28Polydor%29 The Visitors] (Adobe Flash) at Radio3Net (streamed copy where licensed) }} Category:ABBA albums Category:1981 albums Category:Polar Music albums Category:Universal Deluxe Editions